capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Hideo Shimazu
Hideo Shimazu (島津 英雄 Shimazu Hideo) is a character from the Rival Schools videogame series. About Hideo Hideo, the "Mobile Teacher" Hideo may not look like it, but he's actually a person with a gentlemanly demeanor. He also possesses a strong sense of justice and leads a serious personal life--no alcohol nor smoking, ever. To further prove that, he is a ninth dan master of karate, as evident in his mastery of the Shimazu style of the martial art. When his father, the director of the dojo, passed away, a huge fight over the estate ensued. The quarrel eventually became full of hatred, and he was stripped of his rights to inheriting whatever his father had left behind. His speech and social skills need some honing, though. Now in his forties, he is looking for a wife. Rival Schools: United By Fate Hideo first appears in Rival Schools, introduced as a Japanese language teacher who is sent along with Kyoko Minazuki to recruit students to the school. The game's story has Hideo eventually brainwashed by the school's principal and forced to bring in students the school, but is snapped out of the brainwashing by students from Taiyo High School. Hideo's story has him show some concern for Kyoko and in his ending, he proposes to her. Project Justice In Project Justice, he and Kyoko, along with fellow teacher Hayato, investigate who is responsible for the new attacks on the school and eventually discover that a student at Justice, Kurow, is responsible. In story mode, Hideo is playable in the Justice High School, with the ending showing him hospitalized from the investigation, due to him rescuing a presumably dead Hyo from the burning Justice High building. Arsenal, Combat Style, and Fighting Strategy Hideo has his own style of karate, the Shimazu-ryuu style of karate. Despite the name of his fighting style, his moves closely resemble those of Ryu of Street Fighter fame. Special Moves *'Seihaken' (正波拳 Justice Wave Attack) - Basically a clone version of Ryu's Hadouken. It is larger than Batsu's Guts Bullet, and has a longer range. Because of the size of the blast, it is enough to foil most dash-type Burning Vigor attacks from the opponent. ** If done in the air, the player can fire a second blast immediately after the first one by simply pressing the punch button. The aerial version has Hideo firing the blast 45 degrees downwards. This move also has an anti-air version, the Taikuu Seihaken (対空正波拳 Anti-air Justice Wave Attack), wherein Hideo fires his Seihaken 45 degrees upwards. *'Jicchokken' (実直拳 Steady Fist) - Basically a clone version of Ryu's Shouryuuken; thus, it has the same drawbacks as Ryu's move--recovery time while landing. *'Raieishuu' (雷鋭蹴 Thunderous Sharp Kick) - An air-only move. Hideo does a descending flying kick that sends him some distance away from his opponent. If blocked, however, the opponent has a chance to retaliate, since this move has Hideo recoiling from impact, unable to recover while landing to the ground. *'Shin'en Kyaku' (真円脚 True Circling Kick) - Basically a clone version of Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpuu-kyaku. The only difference from Ryu's is that Hideo's version can be done only on the ground, and has slower spin rate. Depending on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination, Hideo may do one or three kicks. Burning Vigor Attacks *'Shimazu-ryuu Shin Jicchokken' (島津流 真・実直拳 Shimazu-style True Steady Fist) - Basically a clone version of Ryu's Shin Shouryuuken. Highly damaging when used on its own, but less damaging when chained from a combo. Has the same drawback as the Jicchoken. *'Shimazu-ryuu Seihaken' (島津流 正波拳 Shimazu-style Justice Wave Attack) - Basically a clone version of Ryu's Shinkuu Hadouken. A good move for stopping dash-in opponents in their tracks. *'Shimazu-ryuu Raieishuu' (島津流 雷鋭蹴 Shimazu-style Thunderous Sharp Kick) - Hideo does three Raieishuu in a descending zigzag pattern. For all three kicks to connect, precise timing is required. And for the attack to score three hits, the player must do this at a high altitude (Air Combo initiated from a High Air Launcher). If done at a lower altitude, this may only do one or two kicks. Team-Up Technique *'Shimazu-ryuu Souryuu Seihaken' (島津流 双龍正波拳 Shimazu-style Twin Dragon Justice Wave Attack) - The active character does three Hospital Rounds (one of Kyoko's moves) that send the opponent to Hideo, who sends the opponent into the air with a Jicchokken. Once airborne, Hideo follows suit and both characters fire a multiple-hitting Seihaken to the opponent. Party-Up Technique *Hideo does the Purging Tempest. Other appearances Namco X Capcom Outside of the Rival Schools games, Hideo appears alongside Kyoko as playable characters in the cross-over strategy RPG Namco x Capcom. They first appear to defend the Justice High students from Janga from the Klonoa series. Trivia * As mentioned above, Hideo's fighting style, Shimazu Style Karate, is very similar to that of Ryu from the Street Fighter series. This is referenced in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom where Batsu thinks Ryu is using the Shimazu Style Karate. ** Funny enough, some fans jokingly state that Hideo is what probably Ryu would look like in his forties. * Hideo wears shoulder pads that looks similiar to those of M. Bison (also from the Street Fighter series), which he rarely takes off. He is even seen wearing them while swimming in the Japan-only visual novel mode of the game. * Aside from karate, Hideo is also good at laundry and cooking. * Little is known about Hideo's home life, since he lives alone at a dojo in Kyushu. * Hideo was voiced by the late Tetsuo Mizutori. Gallery Image:HideoPt.png|Portrait Image:RivalHideo.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Hideo.png|''Project Justice'' Image:HideoDogan.png|Art by Omar Dogan Hideo Shimazu (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card References Game and Character Information * Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed March 14, 2010. * Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published July 17, 2002; last updated March 13, 2003. Last accessed March 14, 2010. * Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published November 5, 2001; final update December 7, 2002. Last accessed March 14, 2010. * Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed March 14, 2010. * NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created August 20, 2007; last updated March 30, 2010. Last accessed April 1, 2010. Translations * Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. * Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. * Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes